


Drunk

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sakumoto through the eyes of Ohmiya, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: To be fair, he wasn’t even supposed to be out drinking with Sho. It’s the 23rd, two days before Sho’s birthday, they have plans to celebrate Sho’s birthday the day before but Sho called him up, asked if he was free to meet, that there was something very important he needed to discuss.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drunk

“Oh, no you _didn’t_.” Was the first thing Nino uttered the second he entered the apartment, with Sho in tow.  
  
“ _Satoshi_ , seriously?” Nino added, and this time, his voice was nearer and somehow, Sho’s dead weight wearing them both down was lighter.  
  
“Hi, I’m home. You missed me?” he countered, throwing Nino a wink. Nino grumbled something unintelligible in answer, but he did make it a hell of a lot easier to carry Sho inside the apartment, without tripping on himself or over anything important.  
  
“I thought I did, earlier, to be honest. I also planned on doing something about it the moment you walked into that door but since you brought company, I guess I’ve changed my mind.” Nino said, “You’re sleeping on the couch, by the way. Or on the floor, next to this drunken idiot you brought with you, I don’t really care.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to let me explain first?” he asked, hearing Sho groan when they dumped him on the couch. He shook his head and turned to Nino, who had his arms crossed over his chest and frowning.  
  
“Sure, but only if it would end up with _him_ hopefully not drooling on our couch for the rest of the night because you stupidly decided to bring him here instead of calling Matsumoto.”  
  
He heaved a sigh and gave Nino a look, knowing full well that Nino was being mean on purpose. Nino didn’t even back down, stood his ground as they stared at each other, as if they were sizing each other up.  
  
In the end, he already knew who would win.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, and allowed himself to gravitate towards Nino the way he always did, arms winding around Nino and leaning over hoping he could kiss Nino’s pout away.  
  
  
++  
  
“So, tell me; why didn’t you think of calling J, or Aiba-chan, I don’t really care at this point, instead of taking Sho-chan home with you?” Nino asked, still obviously pissed. “And why exactly he is drunk and _you’re_ not?”  
  
He shrugged. It wasn’t like he was planning on keeping this to himself, especially knowing how good Nino was at spotting his lies from miles away. But he guessed Sho-chan wouldn’t want him to go around telling people about his predicament, even if said nosy people he would be talking to was actually his boyfriend.  
  
To be fair, he wasn’t even supposed to be out drinking with Sho. It’s the 23rd, two days before Sho’s birthday, they have plans to celebrate Sho’s birthday the day before but Sho called him up, asked if he was free to meet, that there was something very important he needed to discuss.  
  
Somehow, he didn’t honestly think Sho was going to be talking about _that_.  
  
In the end, Sho was so drunk that he found it difficult to keep up with what Sho was saying, to even make out the words when Sho was slurring and laughing hysterically at almost everything after downing the rest of the third bottle they’d ordered. After that, he knew it was time to go home, but he’d honestly contemplated calling someone up to take Sho home (not after hearing Sho’s rather lengthy complaints about his and Jun’s current setup), or helping Sho into a cab like the usual, but knowing how Sho ended up drinking the last five hours talking Ohno’s ears off while drinking himself to oblivion, he’s certain that Sho most likely didn’t want said person to come to his rescue.  
  
“Oh-chan, have you gone deaf? Didn’t you hear what I said?”  
  
“I heard you,” he said, scooting closer to Nino’s side on their carpeted floor. On the couch, Sho was snoring and muttering words that sounded like swear words punctuated with tiny, breathless Jun’s. Sighing, he instead reached over to grab one of the mugs of steaming black coffee Nino prepared for them, worming his fingers around the cup and bringing it to his lips.  
  
“And?” Nino said, prompting him as he took a careful sip. “Hey, stop drinking and finish what you’re saying.”  
  
“Shoo noishy –“ Sho complained from his position on the couch, shifting so he’s facing the back of it. He chuckled as Nino snorted, and he turned to drop a kiss onto Nino’s shoulder even though he would rather give Nino a coffee-flavored kiss.  
  
“I figured he didn’t want to go home just yet.” He said, not really thinking about his answers properly. Nino gasped as if on cue, shifting away with his eyes wide like a pair of saucers.  
  
“No, you’re not saying... no way.”  
  
Oh, crap. “What?”  
  
“Are you – seriously, that’s not... oh my god, don’t tell me –“  
  
He looked down and away, mentally smacking himself on the head for being so fucking careless, and stupid. Sure, it wasn’t like those two were trying to keep the lid on what the real score between them a secret, but just that they were obviously still trying to figure things out for themselves at this point, whatever the hell they were trying to figure out, that is. It wasn’t like they were like him and Nino, and even if they were, he guessed that all that hiding and pining would eventually caught up with them no matter how hard they tried to avoid it.  
  
He and Nino tried it too, obviously, it didn’t work.  
  
“They’re already living together, aren’t they?” Nino asked, eyes brimming with quiet mischief. He shook his head, was once again baffled why he’s in love with this particularly bothersome jerk when he could find someone better to spend his life with.  
  
Oh, right. Of course. Obviously, there was no one better.  
  
“Stop,” he murmured, putting down his coffee. Nino’s eyes were bright and his lips curled mischievously at the edges. “Leave them alone, okay?”  
  
“I’m not doing anything,” Nino said, but oh god, he knew Nino all too well to believe him. He could already spy Nino fishing for his phone, lips turning up into that little half-smile of his that made his fingertips tingle. “Am I doing anything? Well, no, right? Not yet, at least.”  
  
“Nino, stop. You’re going to embarrass them, that’s not nice.”  
  
“Well, they should have thought about it when they sought you out for advice,” Nino said – he’s grinning now – typing something on his phone as he sat there contemplating about his life choices. “Or for even thinking you could give them one. Also, this is my sort-of revenge for them ruining my plans this evening. Don’t you remember it’s our day off tomorrow? My ass was prepared for tonight, you know, but those two had to go and ruin it. I even bought pain killers, goddamnit!”  
  
He snorted, only vaguely glad he wasn’t drinking coffee when he did. “What are you going to do if Sho-chan heard all of that? Jesus Christ, Nino.”  
  
“Well, if his ears bleed, I guess he deserves it.”  
  
“Tsk, Nino.”  
  
  
++  
  
Sho was still pretty much out of it when Nino announced they’re expecting a visitor.  
  
It’s almost two in the morning now; he’s tired and sleepy, pleasantly buzzed from the few shots he managed to ingest earlier but Nino still wouldn’t let him sleep. They’re camping in the living room, him trying to stop Nino from repeatedly poking Sho on the cheek, and failing.  
  
“We can just sleep here,” he said around a huge yawn, grabbing Nino’s hand before it reached its destination. Sadly, Nino had two hands and he obviously wasn’t that averse in using both from annoying the crap out of drunk Sho. “Let me go get the pillows. And stop poking Sho-chan in the face; if he ends up with bruises, I swear I’m not big enough to hide you from Matsumoto-san.”  
  
“Who said I would be hiding?”  
  
“Well, if someone tries to kill me for hurting someone’s boyfriend, of course I would.” He said, wrinkling his nose. “And I’d hide you, no questions asked. Didn’t I tell you I’d die for you? Stop putting yourself in harm’s way, if you can help it, please.”  
  
“That is so sweet, Oh-chan, but I don’t think –“  
  
“It took them over two decades to decide they want each other, Nino,” he said, catching Nino’s hands in his own. He pulled and was honestly glad when Nino went to him willingly, one hand worming around the back of Nino’s head to hold him in place. “And that’s – that means something, maybe everything. That they love each other so much to decide that being together was so much better than being apart, but that there’s still a lot that they have to work on to be able to achieve that. Just like we did, you remember? Just like we have done, and are still doing. Back then, so we could be together.”  
  
Nino shook his head at him, but he knew that this time, he did the right thing.  
  
“I take it back. Sho-chan was right calling you out for advice, you smooth talking bastard. Come here.” Nino said, tugging him forward by his collar and kissing him.  
  
++  
  
Jun wasn’t talking much when he arrived, just muttered a quiet hello before going straight to Sho still lying on the couch. He looked at Nino and knew that Nino was barely keeping himself from saying something, just watching quietly by as Jun stooped down to drop a kiss to Sho’s temple, murmuring something to him as he helped Sho up.  
  
“Did you see that? I swear he looks completely like a –“  
  
“Shhh!”  
  
Sho grunted something unintelligible under his breath, but he did allow himself to be moved. Soon, Jun was helping him up on his feet, careful as Jun wound an arm around Sho’s waist to steady him.  
  
“I’m – taking him home. T-Thanks for calling me, by the way. Really appreciate it.” Jun said, not meeting their eyes. He nodded, walked forward thinking of helping Jun, and stopped.  
  
“Are you – I mean, you sure you’re –“  
  
Jun nodded, taking a few steps forward as he did. Doing so made him realize that Sho wasn’t as drunk as they all thought he was, and he was actually walking on his own though his footsteps seemed wobbly and his eyes looked droopy, though, maybe not so much.  
  
“We’ll be alright, Leader, thanks.” Jun said, then off they go, barely giving him and Nino another glance as they walked past them heading straight to the door. Nino followed, but only so he could lock the door behind Jun and Sho, his eyes still brimming with unspoken questions when Nino turned to give him a look.  
  
He didn’t give Nino any chance to voice them out, though; he’s by the door, hands on Nino’s hips before Nino could voice out his protests, kissing Nino hard that they were both panting by the time he got his hands under Nino’s hips, hitching Nino up and pushing them away from the door.  
  
“It’s almost five am, are you sure about this?” Nino still asked, even though he couldn’t stop kissing him, couldn’t stop caressing his face as he walked the short way from the door to their bedroom.  
  
“Oh absolutely,” he said, turning corners and avoiding bumping into walls, watching Nino giggle. God, he loved this look on Nino, and maybe, he always did. “I love you, you know?” he found himself saying instead, in lieu of saying something else, something that sounded like the exact same words he heard Sho saying earlier.  
  
Nah, he thought. He wasn’t that sappy yet, after all.


End file.
